Remote access technologies are common in enterprise networks (i.e., Intranets). Remote access to an enterprise network is currently accomplished largely through a Virtual Private Network (VPN). The VPN generally uses a public network (e.g., the Internet) to connect a remote branch office or an employee to an enterprise network. The VPN uses a virtual or logical connection through the Internet from the enterprise network to devices in the remote branch office or the employee's device. Generally, remote client software operates within a private network, such as a home network (i.e., a personal access network), for example, the remote client software is run on a user's device, and these software-based solutions create a “tunnel” or a “bridge”, so that the user's device can be logically placed inside the enterprise network, or to a network dedicated to remote access connections. This “bridge” or “tunnel” into the enterprise network is static and implemented for each remote user, with a static set of access and security rules.
Current remote access solutions typically rely on identity authentication systems that implement single or a plurality of authentications usually based on the combination of a user identifier (ID) and password. In addition, some remote access solutions replace a password challenge with a biometric read of a fingerprint. Since the current remote access solution merely establishes a fixed remote access to the enterprise network for each user according to the identity authentication, an adaptive security mechanism can not be provided for a remote access.